killaschaaffandomcom-20200214-history
Osamu Tezuka
thumb| Osamu Tezuka (jap. 手塚 治虫 Tezuka Osamu; * 3. November 1928 in Toyonaka; † 8. Februar 1989) war ein japanischer Arzt, Regisseur und Mangaka. Er ist der Schöpfer vieler weltbekannter Comic-Figuren und schuf nicht nur die Grundlagen für den heutigen Manga-Stil, sondern entwickelte auch die Basis für die moderne Anime-Industrie. Tezuka gilt als der Manga no Kami-sama (dt. „Gott des Manga“). Berühmte Figuren seines produktiven Schaffens sind beispielsweise Astro Boy, Black Jack, Prinzessin Saphir und Kimba. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Osamu Tezuka wurde 1928 als ältestes von drei Kindern geboren. Sein Vater Yutaka war fasziniert von Comics und Zeichentrickfilmen und so erreichte diese Faszination auch die Kinder. Als Tezuka sieben Jahre alt war, zog die Familie nach Takarazuka. Die Stadt war bekannt für ihre Vergnügungsparks und das angesehene Frauentheater Takarazuka Revue. In Takarazuka ging Tezuka in die Grundschule und wurde dort von anderen Kindern tyrannisiert, weil er recht klein für sein Alter war. 1937, mit neun Jahren, zeichnete er seinen ersten Comic, der den Namen Pin Pin Sei-chan trug und autobiographische Züge aufwies. Bereits damals wurde er von seiner Familie, seinen Lehrern und seinen Mitschülern für sein Talent bewundert. In der Grundschulzeit beschäftigte er sich neben dem Zeichnen und Comic-Lesen (besonders an den Werken des Mangaka Suihō Tagawa fand er Gefallen) auch mit Insekten. Durch seine Faszination für ein Insekt namens osamushi fügte er seinem Namen das Kanji für Insekt (虫 mushi) hinzu. Diese Schreibweise seines Namens verwendete er zunächst nur bei seinen Comics, als Erwachsener schrieb er seinen Namen grundsätzlich mit dem Zusatzzeichen. thumb|Astro Boy Zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde er, wie viele seiner Mitschüler in der Mittelschule, zur Waffenproduktion in eine Fabrik eingeteilt und musste eine Ausbildung zum Soldaten durchlaufen. Nach dem Kriegsende zeichnete er eine unüberschaubare Anzahl an Comics, bis er schließlich 1946 seinen ersten Manga veröffentlichte – Ma-chan no Nikkicho (dt. Ma-chans Tagebuch). Wie alle seine 1946 entstandenen Anfangswerke war auch diese Arbeit eine Reihe von Comicstrips (Yonkoma) und erschien in Zeitungen. Tezukas Ziel lag jedoch in einer Veröffentlichung von Mangas mit langen, durchgehenden Handlungen (so genannte Story-Manga) in Buchform, wie er sie während des Krieges vermehrt zeichnete. Nebenbei studierte er Medizin und überlegte, ob seine Berufswahl auf dieses Gebiet oder das Manga-Zeichnen fallen würde. Erfolge als Mangaka Gemeinsam mit Shichima Saki, einem bereits in den Manga-Markt etablierten Zeichner, entwarf Tezuka 1947 den Manga Shin Takarajima (dt. Die neue Schatzinsel) nach bekannten Abenteuergeschichten wie Die Schatzinsel, Robinson Crusoe und Tarzan. Dies war seine erste Buch-Veröffentlichung und gleichzeitig der erste Manga mit durchgehender Handlung (Story-Manga). Bisher waren alle japanischen Comics im Yonkoma-Format erschienen. Dieses Werk verhalf ihm zum Durchbruch in der Manga-Szene. Vollkommen zufrieden war Tezuka mit Shin Takarajima allerdings nicht, da Shichima Sakai einen Teil der Handlung strich. Dieser sei für Kinder ungeeignet gewesen. In den folgenden Jahren stellte er sein Talent mit einer Reihe von SciFi-Comics (Metropolis, The Lost World und Next World) unter Beweis. Außerdem setzte er vor allem Ende der 1940er- und Anfang der 1950er-Jahre bekannte Geschichten in Form von Comics um. Er schuf Adaptionen von beispielsweise King Kong (1947), Faust (1949), Bambi (1951), Pinocchio (1952) oder Schuld und Sühne (1953). Als sich auch all diese Werke als Erfolge herausstellten, war ihm die Möglichkeit, sein Medizinstudium aufzugeben und sich ganz dem Manga-Zeichnen zu widmen, gegeben. Dennoch zögerte er und ging erst 1952, nach Abschluss des Studiums, nach Tokio, um sich dort ganz auf seine Karriere als Mangaka zu konzentrieren. Zwei Jahre zuvor, 1950, war in der Zeitschrift Manga Shōnen das erste Kapitel seines Mangas Kimba, der weiße Löwe erschienen. Bisher waren all seine Werke gleich in Form von Büchern publiziert worden, mit Kimba wagte er sich das erste Mal an eine Magazinveröffentlichung. Inspiriert von Walt Disney, erzählt Tezuka hier vom Leben eines kleinen weißen Löwen, der nach dem Tod seines Vaters den Dschungel regieren soll. In den nächsten Jahren zeichnete Tezuka viele weitere, größtenteils erfolgreiche Manga. Das 1952 erstmals veröffentlichte Astro Boy entwickelte sich zu einem seiner bekanntesten Werke. Ein kleiner Roboterjunge muss in dieser Geschichte, die im Jahr 2003 spielt, der Gesellschaft oftmals Heldentaten erweisen. Einen Gegensatz zu Astro Boy bildete der Manga Ribon no Kishi, der – 1953 veröffentlicht – als einer der ersten Shōjo-Manga gilt. Diesen an Mädchen gerichteten Comic zeichnete er in Erinnerung an die Vorführungen der Takarazuka Revue, die Tezuka in seiner Jugend gesehen hatte. 1954 war das Geburtsjahr von Tezukas Lebenswerk, Phoenix. Dieser Manga handelt von einem Phönix, dessen Blut Unsterblichkeit verleihen kann. Tezuka zog 1953 in die Wohnung Tokiwa-so in Tokio ein, wo später auch die Mangaka Shōtarō Ishinomori, Fujio Akatsuka und das Zeichnerteam Fujiko Fujio lebten. Die Wohnung war klein und billig und das, obwohl Tezuka 1954 mit einem Einkommen von über zwei Millionen Yen pro Jahr der am meisten verdienende japanische Zeichner war. Trotz der beruflichen Erfolgen und all des Stresses, den ihm das ständige Zeichnen bereitete, konnte er 1959 heiraten. Aus der Ehe mit seiner Frau Etsuko Okada gingen drei Kinder hervor: Makoto (* 1959), der sich später als Regisseur von Anime betätigte, Rumiko (* 1964) und Chiiko (* 1969) Tezuka. Eintritt in die Anime-Branche Beim 90-minütigen Zeichentrickfilm Saiyuuki führte Tezuka 1960 Regie und verfasste das Drehbuch. Damit war ihm ein lang ersehnter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen, da er schon seit Jahren Animationsfilme wie Walt Disney oder Max Fleischer machen wollte. 1961 gründete er sein eigenes Anime-Studio, Tezuka Productions. Dieses wurde sieben Monate später, aufgrund seiner Vorliebe für Insekten und des Kanjis für Insekt in seinem Namen, in Mushi Productions umbenannt. Der endgültige Durchbruch für Tezukas Anime sollte allerdings erst im Januar 1963 folgen, als die erste Episode der schwarzweißen Zeichentrickumsetzung von Astro Boy im japanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Anime in Form einer Fernsehserie entstand – dieses Format wurde in den nächsten Jahren zum Standard für eine Vielzahl von Anime. Astro Boy konnte durch die Fernsehserie seine Popularität um ein Vielfaches steigern. Merchandise wurde zu der beliebten Figur hergestellt und weitere Anime, die auf Manga Tezukas basierten, wurden produziert. Bereits einige Monate nach der japanischen Erstausstrahlung von Astro Boy reiste Tezuka in die USA, wo der Fernsehsender NBC die Ausstrahlungsrechte für die Serie von ihm erwarb. Kurze Zeit später war Astro Boy auch in den USA erfolgreich, weitere Ausstrahlungen in zahlreichen Ländern wie Frankreich, Großbritannien und Deutschland folgten. 1964 wurde auch Kimba in eine Zeichentrickserie umgesetzt, die jedoch im Gegensatz zu den bis dahin ausgestrahlten japanischen Fernsehserien in Farbe war. thumb|Kimba der weiße Löwe 1961 verlieh ihm die Nara-Universität für Medizin einen Doktortitel für eine Arbeit, die er geschrieben hatte. Obwohl Tezukas Leidenschaft dem Manga-Zeichnen galt, beschäftigte er sich auch weiterhin stark mit Medizin. Neuorientierung Mitte der 1960er-Jahre nahm Tezukas Popularität langsam ab. Dies lag an neuen Mangagattungen, den Gekiga, die sich mit realistischen Erzählungen und Zeichenstilen an erwachsene Leser richteten. Künstler wie Yoshiharu Tsuge, Shirato Sanpei und Shigeru Mizuki waren die neuen „Stars“ im Manga-Geschäft, das alternative Manga-Magazin Garo nahm an Beliebtheit zu. Tezukas an Kinder gerichtete Manga und seine typische Erzählweise hingegen waren zu ausgeschöpft. Er verfiel in eine Schaffenskrise und sogar die Geschichte von Astro Boy musste drastische Wendungen erfahren, bis sie 1968 schließlich eingestellt wurde. Tezuka zeichnete nun nicht mehr in seinem gewohnt harmonischen und fröhlichen Stil, seine neuen Werke sollten den Gekiga angepasst sein. Das Resultat waren ungewöhnliche Geschichten mit vielen stilistischen Brüchen. Er gründete das Manga-Magazin COM, das sich – ähnlich wie Garo – mit zum Teil alternativen Manga an eine ältere Leserschaft richtete. Unter anderem Zeichner wie Daijirō Mohoroshi, Moto Hagio und Keiko Takemiya arbeiteten für das Magazin. Sein Manga Phoenix, der bis dahin in Shōnen- und Shōjo-Magazinen für jüngere Leser erschienen war, war eine der ersten Serien des Magazins; der Großteil der Geschichte wurde schließlich in COM veröffentlicht. Mitte der 1970er wurde das Magazin allerdings wieder eingestellt. Zweite große Schaffensphase In den 1970er-Jahren fand Tezuka wieder zu einem Erfolgskonzept, das sich jedoch von seinem alten unterschied. Die neuen Geschichten waren komplex, hatten vielschichtige Charaktere und richteten sich oftmals an Erwachsene. So entstand Black Jack über einen geheimnisvollen Arzt, der für seine angesehenen medizinischen Fähigkeiten große Geldsummen verlangt. Dieses Werk erregte durch die detailreiche Schilderung von Operationen und das häufige Vorkommen medizinischer Begriffe Aufmerksamkeit. Buddha, an dem er von 1972 bis 1983 arbeitete, erzählt die Lebensgeschichte Siddhartha Gautamas, dem Begründer des Buddhismus, und nimmt diese Figur als Ausgangspunkt für die teilweise fiktiven Schicksale mehrerer Personen im 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. in Indien. Zu dieser Zeit erhielt Tezuka Spitznamen wie „japanischer Walt Disney“ oder „''Manga no Kami-sama''“ („''Gott des Manga''“). Anfang der 1970er-Jahre wurde erstmals der Tezuka-Preis vom populären Shōnen-Jump-Magazin zur Förderung neuer Zeichentalente vergeben. Der Namensgeber stellte das Hauptmitglied der Jury dar. 1977 nahm sich der Kodansha-Verlag der Aufgabe an, alle Werke Tezukas in einer Reihe namens Gesamtwerk des Tezuka Osamu (手塚治虫漫画全集 Tezuka Osamu Manga Zenshū) zu verlegen, das zunächst 1984 nach 300 Bänden abgeschlossen wurde. Von 1994 bis 1997 erschienen weitere 100 Taschenbücher in dieser Reihe. Die letzten Jahre In den 1980er-Jahren reiste er in der Welt herum und machte japanische Comics weltweit bekannter. Unter anderem freute er sich als großer Disney-Fan über einen Aufenthalt im Disneyland. Zu dieser Zeit zeichnete Tezuka auch wichtige Werke wie Adolf, eine im Zweiten Weltkrieg spielende Geschichte über drei verschiedene Adolfs – einen Halbjapaner namens Adolf, der in Deutschland lebt, einen jüdischen Adolf und Adolf Hitler –, entstanden. Allerdings verbrachte er in den 1980er-Jahren auch viel Zeit im Krankenhaus und musste einige Operationen hinter sich bringen. Der Grund für die gesundheitlichen Probleme lag im Stress, den ihm das Manga-Zeichnen bereitete. Und obwohl er selbst im Krankenhaus an seinen Comics weiterzeichnete, blieben einige seiner Arbeiten wie etwa Phoenix unvollendet. Er starb am 8. Februar 1989 im Alter von 60 Jahren an Krebs. Nach seinem Ableben wurde vermehrt Sekundärliteratur über ihn veröffentlicht, Verwandte und Nahestehende gaben in den Medien Interviews über seine Person. Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte er allerdings erst nach dem Tod, als Serien wie Dragonball und Sailormoon einen Anime- und Manga-Boom auslösten und auch seine Werke weltweit verlegt wurden. Stil Osamu Tezuka war der erste japanische Comiczeichner, der den einprägsamen Stil der besonders großen Augen verwendet hat. Diese kombinierte er mit einfach gezeichneten Körpern. Die Figuren aus seiner frühen Zeit als Comiczeichner unterscheiden sich dabei deutlich von denen seiner späteren Werke. Während die Figuren seiner Anfangszeit noch rundlich gezeichnet und an den Figuren von Walt Disney orientiert waren, widmete er sich ab Mitte der 1970er-Jahre realitätsnäher gezeichneten Figuren. Weitere Unterschiede zwischen Anfangs- und Spätphase Tezukas lassen sich etwa im Aufbau der Erzählungen, Kulisse und Inspirationen feststellen. In den 1940er- und 1950er-Jahren verwendete Tezuka in seinen Erzählungen klassische Methoden des Spannungsaufbaus, in seiner späten Schaffensphase waren seine Geschichten von ineinander verwobenen Erzählsträngen geprägt. Seine ersten Manga spielten hauptsächlich in Science-Fiction- und Märchenwelten, später an realistisch dargestellten oder historisch wichtigen Orten. Auch seine Inspirationen blieben sein Schaffen über nicht dieselben. Ab 1947 wurde Tezuka bei seinen an Kinder gerichteten Mangas vor allem von den Filmen Walt Disneys, frühen Hollywood-Filmen, Märchen und Abenteuerromanen beeinflusst. Zu dieser Zeit verwendete er in seinen Comics eine äußerst filmische Erzählweise. Ab Mitte der 1960er-Jahre ließ er sich mehr von Schriftstellern wie Edgar Allan Poe und Franz Kafka, sowie von einigen Gekiga beeinflussen und baute philosophische Einwürfe in seine Arbeiten ein. In den 1980er-Jahren las er Biographien international berühmter Persönlichkeiten und Dokumentationen geschichtlicher Begebenheiten. Ein besonderes Merkmal in Tezukas Werken ist, dass einige Figuren in mehreren seiner Comics eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Zum Beispiel ist die Figur Kenichi sowohl in Next World als auch in anderen Werken wie Kimba, der weiße Löwe der Hauptcharakter der Handlung. Kenichis Aussehen ist dabei in allen Geschichten identisch und auch seine Charaktereigenschaften verändern sich nicht. Im Laufe seiner frühen Karriere kreierte Tezuka immer wieder neue Figuren dieser Art. Kritisiert wurde Tezukas Art, Menschen mit schwarzer Hautfarbe in seinen Frühwerken darzustellen; als dümmliche Wilde, die nicht wissen, ob sie zu den Guten oder den Bösen gehören sollen. Tezuka Production, die Firma, die seinen Nachlass verwaltet, weist bei ausländischen Manga-Veröffentlichungen seiner Werke deshalb stets darauf hin, dass Tezuka kein rassistischer Mensch war, allerdings generell seine Manga-Figuren humorvoll und unrealistisch behandelte. Wirkung Osamu Tezuka hat ab 1947 so gut wie jeden Mangaka, der Story-Manga gezeichnet hat, beeinflusst (darunter zum Beispiel Moto Hagio, Keiji Nakazawa, Shinji Nagashima, Fujiko Fujio, Hitoshi Iwaaki und Nobuhiro Watsuki). Seine filmische Erzählweise und der Stil der großen Augen sind inzwischen ein Merkmal für typische japanische Comics. Auch heute noch wird Tezuka von zahlreichen Manga-Fans vor allem für seinen überaus produktiven Output, seine unkonventionelle Technik sowie die Kreation mehrerer völlig neuer Manga-Genres geschätzt. Wegen dieser andauernden Beliebtheit erfahren viele seiner Manga auch heute noch Anime-Umsetzungen. So entstand nach langem Warten von Tezuka-Fans 2001 ein Anime-Film zu Metropolis (im deutschsprachigen Raum als Robotic Angel veröffentlicht) und 2004 eine Anime-Serie zu Phoenix. Seit Oktober 2004 wird im japanischen Fernsehen auch ein Black Jack-Anime mit Erfolg ausgestrahlt. Durch den neuen Black-Jack-Boom entstehen derzeit auch mehrere Remakes des Mangas (unter anderem von Narumi Kakinouchi). Nach Tezukas Tod wurde 1990 durch eine Einzelausstellung im Nationalmuseum für moderne Kunst in Tokio das erste Mal das Lebenswerk eines Mangaka präsentiert. 1994 wurde in Takarazuka, wo Tezuka aufwuchs, ein Osamu-Tezuka-Museum eröffnet. Dieses überschritt 1996 die Grenze von einer Million Museumsbesuchen. Der Film Der König der Löwen aus den Disney Studios weist einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Tezukas Kimba, der weiße Löwe auf. Einige Szenen sollen sogar direkt aus dem Manga übernommen worden sein. Tezuka Productions verzichtete auf eine Klage, da Tezuka selbst von Walt Disney beeinflusst worden sei. Seit Juni 1997 existiert der Osamu-Tezuka-Kulturpreis. Dieser wird von der Zeitung Asahi Shimbun jährlich an herausragende Manga-Arbeiten verliehen. Zu den ersten Preisträgern zählten Moto Hagio und Fujiko F. Fujio. 2005 gewann der auf Tezukas Astro Boy basierende Thriller Pluto von Naoki Urasawa den Preis. Auszeichnungen In seiner Karriere und auch nach seinem Tod erhielt Tezuka aufgrund seiner Beliebtheit und außergewöhnlichen Leistung im Bereich Manga und Anime zahlreiche Auszeichnungen. Darunter folgende: * Shōgakukan-Manga-Preis (1958) für Beeko-chan und Manga Seminar on Biology * Children's Welfare and Cultural Award (1966) für Kimba, der weiße Löwe * Bungei-Shunjū-Manga-Preis (1975) für Buddha und Dōbutsu tsuredzure kusa * Kōdansha-Manga-Preis (1977) für Mittsume ga Tooru und Black Jack * Kōdansha-Manga-Preis (1986) für Adolf * Eisner Award (2004 und 2005, Best U.S. Edition of Foreign Material) für Buddha * Max-und-Moritz-Preis-Nominierung (2006) für Adolf Werke (Auswahl) Manga * Ma-chan no Nikkicho (マアチャンの日記帳, 1946) * Shin Takarajima (新宝島, 1947, 1 Band) * Mahou Yashiki (魔法屋敷, 1948, 1 Band) * Gessekai Shinshi (月世界紳士, 1948, 1 Band) * The Lost World (ロストワールド, 1948, 2 Bände) * Metropolis (メトロポリス, 1949, 1 Band) * Faust (ファウスト, 1950, 1 Band) * Kimba, der weiße Löwe (ジャングル大帝 Janguru Taitei, 1950–1954, 3 Bände) * Next World (来るべき世界, 1951, 2 Bände) * Bambi (バンビ, 1951, 1 Band) * Captain Atom (アトム大使, 1951–1952) * Boku no Son-Goku (ぼくのそんごくう, 1952–1959, 8 Bände) * Astro Boy (鉄腕アトム Tetsuwan Atomu, 1952–1968, 21 Bände) * Ribon no Kishi (リボンの騎士, 1953 –1956, 3 Bände) * Phoenix (火の鳥 Hi no Tori, 1954–1957, 1967–1973, 1976–1981, 1986–1988, 17 Bände) * Big X (ビッグX, 1963–1966, 4 Bände) * W3 (1965 –1966, 3 Bände) * The Vampires (バンパイヤ, 1966–1967, 4 Bände) * Dororo (どろろ, 1967–1968, 4 Bände) * Kuuki no soko (空気の底, 1968–1970, 2 Bände) * Umi no Triton (海のトリトン, 1969 –1971, 4 Bände) * The Crater (ザ・クレーター, 1969–1970, 3 Bände) * Fushigi na Melmo (ふしぎなメルモ, 1970–1971, 2 Bände) * Ayako (奇子, 1972–1973, 3 Bände) * Buddha (ブッダ, 1972–1983, 14 Bände) * Black Jack (ブラック・ジャック Burakku Jacku, 1973–1984, 25 Bände) * Mittsume ga Tooru (三つ目がとおる, 1974–1978, 13 Bände) * Mw (1976–1978, 3 Bände) * Unico (ユニコ, 1976–1979, 2 Bände) * Don Dracula (ドン・ドラキュラ, 1979, 3 Bände) * Nanairo Inko (七色いんこ, 1981–1983, 7 Bände) * Hidamari no Ki (陽だまりの樹, 1981–1985, 11 Bände) * Adolf (アドルフに告ぐ, 1983, 4 Bände) * Midnight (ミッドナイト, 1986 –1987, 6 Bände) * Gringo (グリンゴ, 1987–1989, 3 Bände) * Ludwig B. (ルードウィヒ・B, 1987–1989, 2 Bände) Anime * Saiyuuki (Kinofilm, 西遊記, 1960, Regie, Drehbuch) * Aru Machikado no Monogatari (Kinofilm, ある街角の物語, 1962, Produzent, Drehbuch) * Arabian Knight: Sindbad no Bouken (Kinofilm, アラビアンナイト　シンドバッドの冒険, 1962, Drehbuch) * Astro Boy (TV-Serie, 鉄腕アトム Tetsuwan Atomu, 1963–1966, Regie bei mehreren Episoden) * Shin Takarajima (新宝島, 1965, Regie) * Sen'ichiya Monogatari (Kinofilm, 千夜一夜物語, 1969, Produzent, Drehbuch) * Cleopatra (Kinofilm,クレオパトラ, 1970, Regie, Drehbuch) * Hi no Tori 2772: Ai no Cosmoszone (Kinofilm, 火の鳥２７７２　愛のコスモゾーン, 1980, Regie, Drehbuch) * Unico – Das Hörnchen (Kinofilm, ユニコ,1981, Regie) * Bagi (TV-Spezial, 1984) * Muramasa (Kurzfilm, 村正, 1987, Regie, Drehbuch) * Mori no Densetsu (OVA, 森の伝説, 1987, Regie, Drehbuch, Charakterdesign) Literatur * Susanne Phillips: Tezuka Osamu. Figuren, Themen und Erzählstrukturen im Manga-Gesamtwerk. iudicum, München 2000, ISBN 3-89-129810-2 Kategorie:Mangaka